Ginny's Dorm Room
by The LeadSinger from Smashmouth
Summary: Ginny gives Luna a wild time whilst the rest of the school is out in Hogsmead...or so they thought.


Luna X Ginny

Luna Lovegood was a strange girl. Ginny was well aware of this. Whenever she and Ron passed Luna in the corridor, Ron always gave his sister a strange look, as if to say, "please never be friends with her". But Ginny was never one for following rules or social customs. One day, when she saw that Luna was eating alone (again), Ginny decided to make conversation with the social recluse. "Hi, Luna, what's up?" said Ginny as she took a seat in the secluded corner of the library where Luna had eaten lunch for the five years she had been at Hogwarts. Luna looked up surprised, she never expected anyone to want to talk to her, and definitely not someone as popular as Ginny Weasley. Luna had always thought highly of Ginny, with her flaming red hair and beautiful freckles. "Oh, oh my, um, not much Gi-ginny. How are you?" she mumbled, clearly flustered. "I'm okay. What book have you got there?" Ginny asked. However, she did not pay attention to Luna's response, as she was too busy gazing into Luna's bright blue eyes. Ginny always knew Luna was beautiful, but not this beautiful. "Ginny, what are you looking at?" asked Luna with a giggle. It was now Ginny's turn to become flustered, "Oh n-nothing, nothing at all" she stuttered, trying not to make any more eye contact with Luna. Luna was now confused. Surely a girl as popular and pretty as Ginny Weasley couldn't be interested in her. Plain old Luna. Crazy Lovegood. However, Luna's thoughts were then interrupted by a phrase she never even dreamed Ginny would say: "Luna, would you like to see my dorm?"

Luna felt like she was in heaven as Ginny lead her by the hand up to Gryffindor tower. Luna had never been to this part of Hogwarts before and she had certainly never been in Ginny's dorm. Well, not invited anyway. "Well, this is where I sleep, sorry it's a bit of a mess, it's not always like this!" Ginny laughed. Luna of course knew that mess was a regular occurrence in Ginny's room, but laughed nervously anyway, not wanting to give herself away. No-one else was in the room though, which Luna knew to be unusual, especially considering the six girls very rarely did anything without one of the others. "It's a lovely room," Luna said cautiously "but where's everyone else?"  
"Oh, they've taken a trip to Hogsmead, so it'll just be the two of us for now". Ginny winked as she said this, which turned Luna's face as red as Ginny's hair. "So, what do you want to do with all of this...bed space?" Luna said, hoping from the bottom of her heart for one answer and one answer only. Ginny seductively walked up to Luna. Luna's heartbeat accelerated with every step. Finally, Ginny stopped just in front of Luna, touched her cheek briefly, then planted a kiss on her trembling lips. Ginny pulled away, leaving Luna in a trance-like state, and whispered in her ear, "I just want to have a little fun".

Ginny looked at Luna. The girls were effectively the same height, but Ginny's dominance made her seem that much taller to Luna. "F-fun?" Luna murmured, "what kind of fun?" In answer to her question, Ginny pushed Luna onto the bed and proceeded to take her skirt off. Luna just stared at her half-naked friend, wondering whether Ginny had always had such an amazing figure. "You know," said Luna with a giggle, "I didn't actually agree to this, I could report you to Professor Dumbledore."

"It's not a matter of agreement, Luna" laughed Ginny as she began to pull Luna's sweater over her head. She then unbuttoned Luna's shirt and looked down at her perfect breasts. Ginny began to kiss Luna's neck. This kiss then travelled down Luna's chest and came to her bra, which Ginny undid with ease. "Ooh Ginny, stop it," said Luna, but she didn't mean it. She wanted more of Ginny, and she wanted Ginny to want her back. Ginny was now sucking Luna's bust, and started to reach her hand down towards Luna's panties. As soon as Luna felt one of Ginny's fingers touch the lace of her knickers, she let out a small moan of pleasure. No one, not even herself, had explored that area. Ginny wasn't even nearly stripped enough for Luna's liking though. Luna reached down to Ginny's midriff, and pulled her shirt up and over her flowing orange locks. Ginny looked up at Luna, who smiled back at her and said "Come on, stop teasing me and just go." Luna didn't know where this don't-hold-back attitude had come from-she didn't even know what she meant by 'go,' being a virgin and all. Ginny rolled her eyes teasingly, "Here, I'll show you what I mean" she said, and thrust her head between Luna's legs.

Luna groaned with pleasure. She had never experienced anything this pleasurable, and felt as though she was going to burst from the elation. "Keep going" she muttered, almost under her breath but not so much that Ginny couldn't hear her. 'She clearly isn't a virgin' thought Luna as Ginny pounded her clitoris over and over and over again with her tongue. Ginny made sure to not leave any part of Luna's vagina untouched, and she knew that at any moment, Luna would orgasm, and Ginny could not wait for when she did.

Luna was getting closer and closer. Ginny knew what she had to do. "You think you're ready for some real pleasure?" asked Ginny. Luna had just one simple answer-"yes," she moaned.

Then, all at once, Luna came.

It was an experience that Luna knew she would never forget, as it was the happiest that she had felt in a long time. Her senses were flooded with a feeling of pure euphoria, and her vagina practically exploded with juices, which Ginny was quick to lick up.

Ginny then turned onto her back, as the couple began to regain their breath.

Ginny was still in her pants, and Luna thought she deserved some pleasure too, as a reward. She whipped off Ginny's pants and fingered her until she came all over Luna's face. First one finger, then two, three and finally four was what it took to make Ginny's already loose pussy cum.

The pair then lay back on Ginny's bed, unsure of what to do next. Slowly, Ginny turned to face Luna, and they gazed into each other's eyes. "I hope Ron doesn't find out about this." Ginny whispered, and they both began to laugh, completely unaware of Ginny's roommates standing in the doorway.


End file.
